Zero and Iris's Family Struggles
by ElecFlare
Summary: Mid -X4 After the events of MegaMan Extreme 2, Zero and Iris have a daughter named Sakura. 16 years later Zero Jr is born. Sakura is lost when the base was stormed by Mavericks. Now Zero and Iris struggle to raise an emotionally unstable 7 year old boy. Future lemon.. R&R. Remake of Z&I happy fam. Constructive criticism appreciated. NOTE:AS OF NOV 5, THIS STORY IS GETTING REWRITEN
1. Chapter 1

An: Yes I'm alive. I'm sorry to all my fans that I kept waiting.

Note: As of January 10, 2017, this fic is being rewriten. The plot is the same, just better writting.

It was a sunny morning in Neo Arcadia, flowers blooming, just a normal June morning...but something was off. A sense of immense fear could be felt in the Maverick Hunter base..

"Papa, Mama don't go.." A 7 year old Zero Jr. said, having suffered serious mental damage after his sister's death. He was now attached to his mom and dad more than ever.

Zero and Iris were getting ready to leave for a meeting. Iris sighed and looked at her son, feeling bad on the inside. Zero Jr was mentally unstable, and she knew that only heherself AND Zero could calm him down when he was upset or angry. She nudged Zero a bit and they both hugged him.

"It'll only be for two hours, baby." Zero said softly. Zero's relationship with Jr unfortunately was not a good one at the moment. Zero's anger issues sometimes caused him to hit Zero Jr when Zero Jr tries to talk to him when he's busy, or just when the little reploid boy couldn't stop crying. Zero cringed a bit looking at his son.

"Yes, love. It'll just take a little while. You can hold out that long." Iris said with a angelic voice.

"...but...I...I'm scared of... V...Vile..." Zero Jr said shakily. He whimpered and held tightly onto his parents. Zero sighed. "Please...I'm really scared..."

"Son, let go..." Zero gently pushed little Zero of him. Zero Jr looked at his father, shaking a little bit. He wanted his parents to stay with him today. The meeting wasn't important, but Zero and Iris; though they were a couple and technically only one had to go; COULD NOT miss another meeting without a valid excuse. Unfortunately, trying to heal their son's mental state was not a valid excuse. Zero Jr whimpered and his lip quivered. "Please Papa...stay..."

Zero sighed again and growled lightly.

"We'll be back in two hours!" He said, raising his voice. Zero Jr whimpered again and curled into a ball in a corner. Iris glared at Zero as she walked over to her son. She kneeled down slowly and tilted her head at her crying child, putting his head on her chest with two hands. "Shhh baby...don't cry, honey...don't you cry...Mama's here...Mama's staying. Mama will keep you company. You don't have to cry, Zero." Iris rocked back and forth with the hurt child. She kissed his head sweetly and stroked his hair. "Mama won't let Vile touch you. I'm here son. Mama's here." Iris said. The British brunette dropped a tear. She looked at Zero again and pointed towards the door. Zero scoffed and left. He went to the meeting alone.

-–-

2 hours later Zero and Iris were verbally fighting. This was common now. Zero and Iris both have arguments over which parent is doing a better job of taking care of their son, much to the 5 year old reploid boy's agony. He loathes when his parents fight. It always ends with his mother or father having to leave, only having one parent to help reassure Zero Jr that mommy and daddy were okay.

"WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD THAT KID!" Zero said angrily. "ALL HE'S BEEN DOING IS CRYING AND WHIMPERING LIKE A BABY! THAT'S YOUR FAULT!" Iris glared at Zero.

"I help him...you know why he's crying and whimpering like a baby? BECAUSE HE ALMOST DIED AND LOST HIS SISTER! HIS GUARDIAN AND THE PERSON HE LOVED WITH ALL HIS HEART! THEY WERE LIKE MOTHER AND SON! You insensitive... "

"THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEND..."

"IF YOU WEREN'T BUSY ON THAT MISSION! " IRIS screamed. She was crying and her face was angry red. "...you chose the mission over your family... " Iris said, breaking down crying. Zero looked at her...he felt bad...he realized that his lover was right. He picked up Iris and lay her on the bed, pushing her hair back and kissing her head. Iris cried herself to sleep...

Zero just stared at Iris's tear covered face. "I'm sorry, honey... I'm sorry... " Zero ran a hand through her now messy long brown hair. He got up and got his undershirt on, then put his armor on, but before he got his helmet on... he stared at it.

'I'm a monster... I was not created to have a family.I ... I was created to destroy. " Zero thought. He put it on and walked out of his room, looking at the floor.

* * *

Zero was now heading to the command room when he was stopped by Zero Jr. The two accidentally bumped into one another, as Zero Jr was on his way to his friend Mary's room. The father and son looked at down and up at each other respectivley. Zero smiled at his son, wanting to apologize to him for yelling, but before he could get anything out, Zero Jr began to back up.

"...Papa...!" Zero Jr. trembled. "I...didn't mean to stop you..." Zero Jr looks around before Zero smiled again. Zero kneeled down and locked eyes with Zero Jr.

"It's fine Zero. I just want to say sorry for yelling earlier." Zero went to pick up Zero Jr. but Zero Jr. thought Zero was going to hit him and ran behind a nearby crate. Zero looked at his hands and ached on the inside. Being a father was still something the crimson killer was getting used to, and ever since the death of Sakura, Zero's parenting has completely changed. He went from making time for his children to going on missions any time he could to distract himself from the extreme guilt he carries But he and Iris both knew full well that having a child during this time was dangerous. They had paid the price for it. A question Zero asks himself all to often. Is it worth it?

"Son, listen, come to daddy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to pick you up." Zero walked towards the crate and Zero Jr. trembled in fear.

"How do I know your not going to smack me... last time I stopped you to talk and you got mad and smacked me... why do you hit me...?" Zero Jr. just shook.

Zero's heart broke. He kneeled next to the little reploid boy again and Zero's son backed up again. Zero sighed and gave up. "Go to your mother. I'm not going to do this, Zero. I try and try to be a father, but with all that's going on, I can't be perfect at it. I have anger issues, Jr. I try to be there for you but everytime either something comes up or I get mad and accidentally hurt you. I just want you to know I wish I had a better relationship with you, and I really do love you."

Zero got up and sighed again. Zero Jr was now looking at his dad with tired and tear filled purple eyes. "D...Daddy...I...love you too...but you scare me sometimes...I...just want to spend some more time with you...without anything bad happening." He got out through his tears.

"And we will, Zero. I promise you. Daddy will make everything go away soon. All the mavericks, all the pain, and all my anger." Zero promised his son. A promise he didn't know if he could keep or not. Zero Jr smiled at this, and lightly went over to Zero, standing up. The little boy just barely reached Zero's knees when Zero had his armor on. He put his arms out and Zero picked him up. Zero kissed his forehead, stroking his long blonde hair. Zero Jr felt safe now, and leaned into Zero, feeling safe to close his eyes and rest. Zero decided it was best for him to just sleep.

* * *

Zero had carried a sleeping Zero Jr to his bed, lightly laying down his son onto the mattress. He gently put the covers over him, tucking him in. Zero then kissed Zero Jr on the head, rubbing his side a bit. 'Daddy's going to stop Repliforce and any other mavericks who threaten this world. You can count on it son. I promise to be a better father and better lover to your mother.' He thought. Zero looked at the time and sighed. "Time to go on this mission..." He said, getting up and making his way to command again.

* * *

A/N:For anybody who's confused, I decided this story has a lot of potential to be great. So there's going to be a lot new chapters while the plot is still the same. Thank you for reading. The new Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

DarkMegaman55

Zero and Iris's Family struggles

Chapter 2

* * *

A few hours after Zero left for his mission, Iris woke up with a huge headache. It was now 4 PM, and Iris's thoughts were scrambled. The brunette was in a blue, red and yellow shirt with blue and yellow striped sweatpants. She sighed and looked around. '...Jr...'

Her son was the first thing that popped into her mind as she came about. Iris felt bad about the recent events that plagued her family. She thought about Zero and Colonel's extreme distaste for each other, nervous that one day she'll be forced to choice between her brother or her family. Iris couldn't bear to even think about it. She loves Zero and Zero Jr to much to betray them. Especially her little boy. Zero Jr made Iris feel complete. Like she was meant to be a mother. Through all the tension and uncertainty going on, one thing never changed. Iris's love for Zero Jr. The two were each other's light in a dark and uncertain world. More importantly, however, was Zero Jr's extreme trust Iris. He feels safe just being in the same room as her. If she betrayed him...Zero Jr would be crushed. He would be empty, having a big gaping hole in his heart that only she could fill.

Iris shuddered a bit thinking of all this. She lightly got up and made her way to her bathroom. The reploid went through the sliding door and then closed it again, sighing.

Iris turned on the sink and splashed water on her face, crying. She slowly looked up into the mirror and sobbed lightly, staring at her reflection.

'Wh...what am I...? Why can't they just stop fighting over who's right? Why can't Repliforce just stop...and the hunters just go after the real Mavericks...? Wh...why do I have to scream and cry for Zero to stay? Why does Zero Jr have to be caught in the middle of all this...why am I even fighting?' Iris's teal eyes were filled with tears. 'Wh...why can't Colonel just let me be part of the hunters...and accept that I love Zero and our son...?' Iris closed her eyes and just sobbed.

'Why can't...Zero stop fighting...let X handle everything...instead of stressing me like this?' Iris broke down crying and collapsed into a ball. No one else has seen her cry like this. Not even Zero. She kept it hidden for her family's sake. Iris curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. "Z-Zero. Zero..." She cried. She tucked her head into her legs and closed her eyes again, too emotionally hurt to move. She just wanted everything to be peaceful, a world for Zero Jr to live safe in.

"I...just want a world...where only reploids exist..a peaceful world I can have a family in without all this stress..." Iris cried and just went back to bed, stressed out.


End file.
